Set me free
by teba12
Summary: I never believed in vampires and supernatural creatures. I always thought that the ones that were hidden were cowards but I guess I thought wrong. This is a story of sookie being captured by Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fanfic ,so please dont judge me :( Here you go and I hope you enjoy!

I never believed in vampires and supernatural creatures. I always thought that the ones that were hidden were cowards but I guess I thought wrong.

Hi my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I once lived in a little cottage home with my beloved gran and my stupid but loving brother Jason, then all of a sudden things change and I will soon never be the same. If you dont know by now I am telepathic and you know what that means but anyway if you read this please let somebody know I am captured and I want to be set free.

**Earlier in the week...**

''Bye gran, I will be coming home around 11:30pm and I will be bringing Tara over.''

''Ok sweetie, I'll see you later honey.'' my gran said oh how I love her sweet voice.

I was on my way to my car when I felt like something or someone was watching me. I didnt pay it no mind. I turned up my radio and kept it moving.

I arrived at Merrlotts around 8:45 with a smile on my face.

''Hey Sam how is it going?'' I ask Sam when I see him with his shaggy brown hair.

''Nothing cher, just the same ole stuff, just a diffrent day.'' Sam said with a huff

'' Yeah I feel ya, well let me get started so we serve these customers.'' I said getting my apron.

Just as I was about to leave out of my cubby, my cellphone started ringing. I looked at it, it said Tara.

''Hey Tara whats up?'' I answerd

''Nothing, but can you fill me in tonight, JB called and I have to drive out of town and meet him at the hospital because his mother got sick and he's up there all alone'' Tara said

''Ohh ok, yeah sure are you ok?''

''Yeah I'm fine and Im sorry I cant make it to the girls day out thing, but we can make it up tomarrow afternoon ok''

''Ok Tara its ok things happen, well I gotta go, take care and I love you'' Sookie said with a sad face.

''I love you too Sook, I'll talk you later bye."

''Bye'' Sookie hanged up, giving one last sigh, she straightend herself up ,put up her shields and put a smile on her face gettting ready to begin her shift...

**4 hours later...**

As I was leaving and waving goodbye to Sam I felt someone watching me. I put down my shields and I felt a odd viod. I brushed it off and kept on moving into my car. As I was getting out my car, so I can go into the house I felt a cold hand go over my mouth and I was knocked out...

**AN: **I wonder what is going to happen... Please review and I will write more Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for all of the reviews, they meant alot to me since this is my first fanfic... so here is chapter 2. Please review and I hope you enjoy!

As I opened my eyeslids, I felt very dizzy and lightheaded. I wanted to scream out, but my throat was very dry. So I cried. It was very dark and moist, and the only thing I can hear was a bumping of music playing over my head.

Then suddenly I heard a door come open and close, and the light went on and there stood the most beatiful man I ever seen,he was like 6 feet tall with boad shoulders and blonde hair sorta like mine. He looked like Adonis himself. Next to him was some blonde lady with a nicely well put outfit on. I tried to read their minds but it was like the same void I heard before I was captured.

''Oh look she's up'' said the blonde lady. Even though they seem like some ordinary people, I can tell from their sparkly blue eyes that they were nothing nice and I suddenly felt scared.

''Please whoever you are don't harm me, I havent done nothing wrong, please let me free.'' I pleaded and cried. But when I stopped both of them burst out laughing making me look like a fool.

''Ohhh she likes to beg. I think this will actually be fun after all.'' the blonde woman said.

The blonde man just kept on staring at me like he was trying to figure me out. His eyes were piercing mines, like a dagger. Then he turned his head and looked up a the blonde lady and spoke some forgien language I never heard before and with one last smile she zoomed up the stairs like lighting.

I felt like I could'nt breathe anymore and I felt my teeth chattering and I was shaking with fear. The blonde man inhaled really hard and I saw some of his teeth get a little pointier. What in the hell was that, I thought.

The blonde man slowly walked up to me and said.'' Let me introduce myself. I am Eric Northman and the woman that just left is my child Pam.'' I looked at him with scared eyes, afraid that if I say anything my life will soon be ended.

''Now before you do or say something crazy, I just want you to know that I own you and you is my pet now and will call me master for now own'' he said as his fangs clicked down.

I think I just pissed on myself...

**AN: **Please review and write comments so I can write more.. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you so much for your reviews... I really do Love them. Well here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy.

I dropped to the floor...

I opened my eyes to see this room with red walls and poster of vampires. ''What the hell'' I said seeing this bottle of Trublood on the table. I heard about that type of drinks made for vampires, but why would the 2 blondes have Trublood in here. I thought.

I looked around some more and I saw some food and a glass of water on the table and that's when I realized that I was hungry, so I got up and ate some food. After I ate the food, I sat down and looked around some more and started fidgeting in the black leather couch. About 30 mins later another blonde woman came in with a cheerful smile on her face.

''Oh I see your awake,my name is Ginger and I'm here to bring you to master Eric'' she said I started to read her mind. But it felt wierd and empty like this wierd humming sound.

''Well come on now sweetie pie'' Ginger said as she came over and pulled me up. She walked me toward the door as I walked through I saw Eric sitting down with a stripper dancing in front of him

Once he saw me he told the dancer in some other language something and with the wave of his hand she left. Ginger said ''Goodbye master'' and she left to so it was just me and him having our stare down with our blue eyes. Until he said

''Well hello Sookie, how was your nap?'' he asked

''Fine. Thank you, how do you know my name'' I asked my southern voice coming out.

''That doesn't really matter right now, but what does is you knowing my rules of being my pet'' he said as he got more comfortable in his seat that looked like a throne.

'' What rules?'' I asked feeling more scared that I might faint again.

''First of all,I am a vampire and you are my pet, that means I own you. You are to listen to me no matter what. You will call me master or sir. You must always ask for my permission to go anywhere and always tell me where you are going. You are not to harm yourself and If some one is troubling you, you will tell me. Always answer me when I call you. Never and I mean never try to escape because if you do, you will have severve punishment. Understood'' he said with his fangs out and his ocean blue eyes piercing into my soul.

''Yes'' I said

''Yes what Sookie'' he said

''Yes master.'' my voice a whisper

'' If you follow all of this rules you will be rewarded and never have to face a punishment a day in your unless you want it'' he said with his eyes staring at my chest and his mouth turning into a smirk.

''Ok'' I said wanting to cover my self up,but had nothing to cover my self up with.

''Will I ever be able to see my family and friends again?'' I asked. He looked up at me with questioning eyes and said

''Maybe if you behave and be a good pet. You might me able to see you friends and family.''

I wanted to ask him so many questions but I was afraid that if I ask him a question I would not get the question I was hoping for,so I kept my mouth shut.

'' Now I know your a telepath, so there is now reason to lie about it of hide it. You will live with me for now on and please me or help me with my business'' he said with another smirk

All of a sudden he is in front of me, putting handcuffs on my wrists making sure they are nice and tight. Taking me outside, to a car that looked like a expensive red corvette.

'' I wouldnt want my telepath trying to run away'' He said with a sneaky smile on his face.

**AN:** Ohhh whats going to happen next review to find out...Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry my fanfic readers. Alot of stuff been going on in my life and I didnt have time to write and I feel like my mojo is leaving, so if you can, would you give me some ideas of what to say or do and your name will be put up in my AN. I will probably upload tomarrow or the next day after tomarrow. Thank you so very much for the reviews and for hanging in with me... xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** Okay.. I'm back and just wanna say thank you to missie12 for helping me write this one. I hope you enjoy!

Eric opened up the car door and let me in. I looked out the window most of the time and kept my face blank. I felt his eyes on me sometimes and one time I just asked

''Can you please stop staring at me, it is not polite and I dont wanna get into a car accident'' my manners being soon forgotten.

''I am sorry if my staring is bothering you, but I am quiet fascinated by you and your beauty'' Eric said.

I could feel my face get warm and I knew I was blushing. He made me feel like I was a princess. No one ever told me that, well gran, but she is suppose to.

''Well thank you for the complement,but you still need to keep your eyes on the road buddy'' I said trying not to sound so easily flattered.

Eric laughed. I never thought it would sound so peaceful and kinda sincere.

'' I have never heard any one call me buddy.'' and then he got all serious and kinda scary.'' And I wont have you call me that again. Understood''

''Yes master'' I said much more scared now.

We arrived at this gate with, it looked like bodyguard in all black. They let us in and Eric pulled up into a drive way. Before I could blink he was on the side of my door letting me out, very gentle and fragile like I was so rare object. I looked up and saw the hugest mansion I ever seen in Lousiana. Yeah I saw some on T.V. but thats what you would expect. It was a nice brown mansion with a big yard and a beatiful garden. I knew my mouth was hanging open but I couldnt close it. It was very beatiful on the outside and I wonder what is inside.

'' Well here is where you will living for I think forever'' He laughed again and started walking toward the door. He opened the door and I think I almost fainted. It had a big living room, a marble kitchen counter, the whole house had this cozy brown feeling of warmth and comfort.

I wondered, though why would there be a kitchen if all they drink is blood. I will have to ask him that. We were walking up the stair, when I saw a room that has a passcode on it and I wondered where it lead. We came up to a room and it was pretty big, I was guessing that was the master bedroom literally.

'' This will be your room and mine'' He said. My breath caught.

'' Our room, I didnt know you wanted to share a room with me master.'' I was so scared and nervous that it felt like the floor could swallow me whole.

''No. why wouldnt I wanna sleep with my pet. You are to sleep in my bed with me and not complain either''

''Ok master'' I said, for some reason my lower body part started to tingle and I felt a little horny. Eric sniffed the air and smiled saying

'' Oh this could be fun. Your body wants me and there is no way you can say it doens't.''

He went to a closet filled with woman clothing that looked like they could be my size.

'' I want you to shower and put on these clothes and come downstairs in the kitchen and I will be waiting for you. Dont take to long'' he said and walked out the room with a smirk on his face.

And there I was standing there,looking over the room and headed toward the bathroom and turned on the hot water and showered thinking about my brother ,my gran , my bestfriend Tara and everything else and I cried until the water got cold, forgotten the time until, I heard a knock on the door and Eric come in and said

''You've been in there for some time now. Its time to get out and get dressed.'' he said

I walked out the shower, while he was leaving out the door. I wrapped myself up with a towel. I went into the room and lotined up my body and put on the sleeping clothes he set out for me. They were a perfect fit. I wondered how long has he been searching for me and how did he get my clothes size?  
>I found a brush and started brushing out the tangles in my hair. I walked down stair and saw him on the phone, speaking in that wierd language again.<p>

He looked up and saw me and said

'' Come here my beatiful pet'' closing the phone.

''Yes master'' I said wanting him to think that he has power over me, but once he turn his back and think I am weak I will escape, but the question is how?

**AN:**Thank you so much for reading and please review. Sorry that it was so short. But hopefully I can write more. Please review thank you...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you so much for the reviews...Here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy!

I walked down the stairs slowly, he stared at me with hungry eyes.

''You look really lovely when your hair is still wet and curly'' Eric said raking his eyes down my frame.

''Thank you, master, I do my best'' uh oh, I was not thinking that time, but all Eric did was laugh

'' I love them fiesty'' he said his laughter dying out.

I stand in front of him with my body filled with nervousness,playing with my fingers looking down,to scared to look up at the blonde vampire that Im suppose to call master. I can tell his eyes were on me , I could almost feel it. He was the one who broke the silence saying

''Well before I go to bed, I would like to have a meal and I think you would be just perfect'' he said. My eyes shot up when he said he wanted me for meal.

''Master please dont feed off of me please'' I knew I sounded worthless,but I really didnt want him feeding off of me.

''Uh uhh you will always obey me always'' Eric said his eyes looking scary as hell and I did not wanna pee in my pants and get him even madder. So I said

''Yes master'' my eyes shooting down, knowing that I can not win this fight.

''Good girl, now come lay on the kitchen table'' He said licking lips, his fangs out

I nervously got on the table,laying my head down. I tensed up like a rock, when he got on top of me.

''Please master dont rape'' I said, as a tear trickled down my face

Then Eric froze himself.

''I have never forced myself on a woman in 1,000 years and I dont plan to.'' He said with such determination

It made me feel a tad bit better, but I still was on a table, stretched out like a buffet. So I wasnt that relaxed.

I felt him lean down and I closed my eyes waiting, for it to me over and done with. He licked my neck in a spot, and I gasped as I felt his fangs go into my skin. The pain wasnt that bad, but I knew it could be worser. And then there was a strange sensation, that made wanna moan but I had to stop myself. So not the moment , I thought to myself.

Eric took 2 more pulls of my blood then he backed up just enough to see my face and I could see the blood on his mouth. My eye were feeling heavy all of sudden. I started seeing stars.

'' I think I took to much, but you taste delicous'' he said with hunger eyes.

I saw him bite into his wrist and put it to my mouth.

And I blacked out.

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading please reivew...xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry I have been very busy, but thank you all for being there with me... Thanks Missydee for the beta xoxoxoxox Here is chapter 7

I woke up in a bed with silky sheets and a hard arm draped over my stomach. I turned my head a little and saw some blonde hair sticking out. I looked around and noticed that the windows I once saw had dark shutters all around, locked keeping the light out completely. I heard my stomach growl and I knew it was time for me to eat. I pulled the heavy arm off of me and slowly climbed off the bed, opened the door, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, I smelled the beautiful aroma of biscuits, pancakes, bacon, and some grits. I almost ran to the table, to sit down and eat that delicious breakfast. I ate everything moaning at every bite till until I was done; I drank down some orange juice somebody left on the table. I felt full and satisfied.

I got up, looked around the house and saw a big room filled with books; I walked over and looked at some of them. It looked like he had thousands; they looked so old and well taken care of. I saw some other books about dominating and sex and all that kinky stuff that I wasn't raised to do, so I put those books back. I saw a book that I really liked so I went in the living room sat down and started to read it before I found myself falling asleep.

I awoke when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I opened my eyes and saw Eric staring at me with fascination and curiosity. I don't think he knew that staring wasn't polite so I thought I should be the one to tell him.

''Did you know it is not polite to stare at people,'' I said with an attitude, quickly changing it when I saw his expression change to hard and cold.

''Sorry Master.'' I held my head low, feeling very scared.

''That's more like it. Now I see you explored a little today while I was asleep,'' he said, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

''Yes Master.''

''Do you like my home, pet?"

''Yes Master,'' I said, I didn't want to do or say anything other than that.

''That's good, but it seems like you and I have to go to my bar tonight, so go upstairs and take a shower, there will be clothes waiting for you on the bed,'' Eric told me

"Yes Master."

I got up, went upstairs and went into the shower, wondering why is he taking me to his bar and what is going to happen there.

I got out of the shower, dried my hair and lotioned up my body. I saw this beautiful red dress with ruffles and straps on the shoulders. I couldn't wait to put it on. As soon as I did I instantly fell in love with it. I knew I always had curves and a pretty good shape. Well that's what the men thought in their minds, so I didn't have to worry about my shape too much.

I did my hair and put on some high heels, that were a little too high and I walked downstairs and saw Eric's gaze turn to hunger, lust, and want. His fangs were down and I could swear I saw something poking out of his pants, but I don't know for sure.

"You look wonderful my pet and very tasty,'' Eric said with a smirk, licking his lips

"Thank you, Master.''

''Now, I know we've been over the rules, but in case you forgot; don't speak unless you're spoken to and don't look anyone directly in the eye. Understood?'' Eric commanded in a low voice.

''Yes master, I understand.'' I said, agreeing with everything if I want to live and see my family again.

"Good, now let's go shall we?'' He held his arm out to me, I hesitantly put my arm through his and we walked out the door, to his cherry red corvette.

We drove mostly in silence. I was actually thankful, because I was afraid that if I talked it would show the fear in my voice that I really felt and I didn't want him to hear it. My Gran always taught me when I was scared just think of peaceful things like me and brother being young again playing in the sprinklers with our mom and dad watching us, or my Gran's homemade sweet peach cobbler that always made me happy when I was feeling sad. I smiled to myself, remembering the good ole days.

I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't even notice Eric staring at me once again with a curious look on his face.

''How did your fear turn into happiness and peace?'' He asked. How did he know I was scared then happy, could he read my mind too? I knew I had to answer him.

"I was thinking about my Gran and my brother,'' I said, sounding kind of sad and gloomy.

"Oh," Eric said and kept his eyes on the road.

We arrived at the bar and Eric opened the car door for me. "Thank you master,'' I offered and he led me in to the back entrance of the club.

And, there I saw the unbelievable. My cousin Hadley feeding off some woman's neck.

I gasped and uttered, "Hadley?"

**AN: **Sorry for being a little short, but please review and I will write more xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews and this was once again beta'd by the great Missydee. Here is chapter 8

Hadley, the one who owes my Gran thousands of dollars, the one who never called and hasn't showed up in the past three years. The one who left her only son to his father, because she felt that she needed time alone. Seriously?

I was so upset. Now she's a vampire, sucking blood out of a woman's neck; how dare she. I could feel the heat rising more and more. I didn't notice that the whole club was staring at me and that my eyes were a bright red, also my body was glowing.

''Sook,'' Hadley said coming closer to me, looking worried and a little bit scared.

''Sookie, are you ok? Calm down.'' She tells me, standing a little too close now.

''HADLEY DELAHOUSSAYE, DONT YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!'' I yelled.

Hadley stepped closer and zap; the next thing you know she was slammed against the opposite wall. Some lady with fancy clothes zoomed to Hadley's side to check and see if she was ok, then came back so fast that I didn't even see her until she was in my face. She was in my face but looking at Eric.

"I will let this fly Northman, because she is your new pet. But if she ever disrespects my child again I will put you and your pet in punishment,'' She said with scowl

''Yes your majesty'' Eric replied, bowing slightly.

What? I thought; is she a Queen or something?

The fancy lady backed up from my face and looked me over. ''She looks pretty good and I can just see the lovely vein in her neck pumping. I think she will be quite tasty, don't you think Northman?''

''But, I thought you only liked tasting me?'' Hadley asked, her voice sounding a little betrayed.

''Not right now Hadley,'' the fancy lady snapped, obviously annoyed.

''Yes, my Queen she does taste rather sweet.'' Eric said, never taking his eyes off of the Queen

So she was a Queen, question answered, I thought to myself.

''Well how about we have a taste?'' the Queen asked.

Eric looked like he was about to protest, but a guard came up to the Queen and told her something.

''Well looks like we will have to do our taste tasting some other time, I have to take care of some business.'' The Queen snapped two times and Hadley and the guards followed the Queen.

''Sorry, Sook'' Hadley mouthed with a sad look on her face.

They left out the door and it seemed like a boulder was lifted off of my shoulders. I felt as though I could breathe again, so I did.

Eric looked at me with a hard stare and pulled me into his office. He pulled me and made me sit down on a chair.

''You do not know how much trouble you just put me in,'' he growled, pacing the office back in forth. To be honest I'd never seen him like this before. ''Now the Queen is going to want to know where I found you, how I found you and if she can share. One thing I don't do is share'' Eric said his voice becoming possessive and scary.

I shrunk back down into my chair, not wanting to get in more trouble than I am already in. All of a sudden Eric looked at me and I saw something in his eyes I hadn't seen before ―jealousy, but I wonder why?

Eric said some words in some weird language again and the lady Pam― I think― came in. He told her something and she came in with some blonde with big boobs and I read her brain, which had nothing in it but naked pictures of her and Eric.

''You are going to watch me feed off of her,'' Eric said, as the girl came toward him with a lusty gaze in her eyes.

''Why, Master?'' this was really the first time I talked.

''Because, pet you are going to become a vampire soon,'' he told me with a fangy grin.

''A WHAT?'' I shouted.

**AN: **Hope you liked it and pretty please review, thank you..xoxxoxo


End file.
